Processes for project management are known in the art. Presently, project managers construct forms for individual projects. Frequently, these forms are inapplicable to subsequent projects, for which new forms must be constructed. Project management training is also known in the art. Project Management Institutes educate project managers in efficient and effective ways to conduct project management activities but don't include training for specific projects.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a project management system that includes all forms necessary to manage any project regardless of type. A further object of the invention is to provide a project management system that trains project managers as they execute the system while actually managing projects. Another object of the invention is to provide standardized templates that can be followed by project managers regardless of project type. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a comprehensive project manager and auditor training system that measures project manager performance and optimizes project manager performance through performance analytics. These and other objects will be discussed in the appended Summary, Description and Claims.